Kidnapped
by Lily975
Summary: The unthinkable has happened. Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus. When people are in danger, he's the one to the rescue. But this time...Percy's the one who needs saving, and fast. Can both demigod camps unite and find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

Percy sat in his cabin, staring at a single picture on the wall. It showed him, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico after the Battle of Manhattan. They all were smiling, even Nico.

Percy sighed. He would be leaving for the school year tomorrow, and would attend Goode again. (He still had no idea how he didn't get expelled!) Sure, he was super excited to see his mom and Paul, but he would miss all his friends at camp - especially Annabeth.

There was a knock on the door. In walked Annabeth, in her usual Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey Percy, it's almost time for dinner. You coming?" Annabeth called to him.

Percy looked at his watch. Sure enough, it was time for dinner.

"Sure thing." He took her hand and they walked outside together.

* * *

Percy sat down at the Poseidon table. His plate filled up with barbecue, grapes, and cheese. He walked over to the braziers and scraped off a large pieve of barbecue. "To Poseidon," he whispered quietly. He felt a gentle sea breeze brush his forehead and smiled.

After dinner, he walked Annabeth to her cabin.

"Wanna meet up at the arena tomorrow?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smirked. "So I can kick your butt?"

Percy scoffed, "Like you could beat me. Curse of Achilles, remember?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You don't have it anymore, remember? The Little Tiber washed it away."

Percy pouted. "Way to burst my bubble, Wise Girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled. "See ya, Wise Girl."

On his way back to his cabin, he thought he sensed someone behind him. He whipped around, his hand creeping toward his pocket, but saw no one.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "My nerves haven't been right since the battle with Gaea..."

He walked into his cabin, and was getting into bed when someone hissed, "Percy Jacksssssson. You will pay for killing our ssssssisters."

Then everything went black.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth yawned and smiled. Today was her last day with Percy, and she was determined to make the most of it. And when a child of Athena's determined about something, people in their way better look out.

She crept out of her cabin, making sure Malcolm was asleep. He was her favorite brother, but he was really protective about her.

She snuck over to Cabin 3. Knocking on the door quietly, she entered, expecting to find Percy sleeping on his bed, most likely drooling. All she found was an empty bed and a note. Thinking it was from Percy, she picked it up and read it, only to pale.

_We have Percy Jackson. Do not attempt to find him, for any rescue mission is futile. We have taken many measures to hide ourselves and make sure you will never reach us in time. We shall make him pay for his crimes against us dracanae. _

_Queen Sess_

* * *

"And when I went inside, he was gone!" Annabeth cried.

Chiron stroked his beard. Annabeth had flung herself straight into him as soon as he opened the door of the Big House. They had called an emergency meeting with all the head counselors, and by the time Annabeth was finished with her story, she was crying, tears falling down her cheeks.

"The only thing in his cabin was this note." She held up the letter for everyone to see. Chiron read it out loud.

"We have Percy Jackson. Do not attempt to find him, for any rescue mission is futile. We have taken measures to hide ourselves and make sure you will never reach us in time. We shall make him pay for his crimes against us dracanae. Queen Sess."

Everyone looked alarmed. Leo had wide eyes, and wasn't even cracking any jokes. Piper was pale, with Jason holding her hand, his eyes grave. Katie had tears in her eyes, and even Clarisse looked afraid. Everone else was either crying, hugging someone else or just staring in shock.

Katie spoke up. "We have to do something."

Lou Ellen, from the Hecate cabin, nodded. "There's no way were just going to sit around and let the camp hero be killed!"

Piper spoke up. "But where are we supposed to look? We don't know where he is, or how long until he's killed!"

Jason nodded. "Maybe we should contact the Romans."

Everyone looked at Chiron for judgment. He sighed. "It's our best chance at finding him."

Jason pulled out a spare drachma and the Iris-Messaging machine Leo made so the two camps could contact each other. He threw it into the mist and called out, "O Iris, show me Hazel and Frank at Camp Jupiter."

**Uh oh! Percy has been kidnapped! What will happen? Up next - the Quest to save Percy! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hazel POV**

Hazel and Frank were sitting in the Garden of Bacchus, talking about the war with Gaea.

"I still can't believe it's over! I mean, just a month ago, we were fighting at the Doors of Death. And now..." Hazel trailed off.

"And now, it's finally over. We can go back to our lives." Frank finished.

Hazel nodded. "Speaking of which, what did you think -"

Hazel was interrupted by a misty image of Jason, who was visiting Piper at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey Hazel, Frank, we gotta talk to you. It's an emergency." Behind him, it looked like a war counsel.

Frank groaned. "Now what? The world need saving again?"

Jason shook his head worriedly. "It has nothing to do with that. It's a person that needs saving."

Hazel looked confused. "Then why are you calling us?"

Jason sighed. "Percy's been kidnapped."

* * *

Hazel stared in shock. "What!?"

Jason nodded grimly. "He's been kidnapped by the Queen of the Scythian Dracanae, Queen Sess. Apparently Percy has killed more dracanae in 7 years than the best warriors do in their lifetimes. The dracanae have taken personal offense and are going to kill him. We don't know where or when."

Hazel couldn't help it - she started sobbing. Percy was like a big brother to her, and helped her more times than she could count. And now...

Frank put his arms around her and said, "We HAVE to find him. If one of us were kidnapped, Percy would go out and do everything he could to find us."

Jason replied, "I know. That's why we're notifying Camp Jupiter. We need you guys to choose 3 people for a double quest. Three from Camp Half-Blood and three from Camp Jupiter. We're thinking of sending the original Seven, but we wanted to make sure Reyna is ok with it first, We have no idea where he is, so we need to start searching NOW. If we don't find him in time..."

The implication was clear. If they didn't find Pecry soon...he'll die.

Hazel stood up, determination in her eyes. "We'll notify Reyna immediately, Jason."

Jason nodded curtly. "Good luck."

* * *

Hazel and Frank burst into the forum. "Our apologies, Reyna, but this an emergency!" Frank shouted.

Reyna stood up. Ever since the battle with Gaea, Hazel, Jaosn and Frank became the Camp heroes, and were given a lot of respect. Now, seeing them so worried caused the Senate to mutter worriedly.

Reyna shouted, "Silence! Hazel, Frank, what is the emergency?"

Hazel looked up at her, her golden eyes full of tears. "Percy Jackson has been kidnapped!"

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frank POV**

The Senate immediately started screaming and freaking out.

Reyna stood up, her eyes alarmed. "SILENCE! Tell us the story."

Hazel stood up. Frank could tell she was nervous, but she hid it well. "Jason Grace just Iris-Messaged us while we were in the Garden of Bacchus."

Dakota interrupted, "What exactly were you guys doing in the Garden, huh?" He asked, looking sly.

Frank and Hazel both blushed. The Senate snickered. Reyna smiled slightly. "Continue."

Hazel took a deep breath. "Jason says that Percy was kidnapped by the Scythian Dracanae, a type of Greek monster. Apparently Percy killed more dracanae than any hero in history, so the monsters want payback." She paused, her eyes full of tears. "If we don't find Percy soon, he'll be killed!" Hazel broke down, sobbing. Frank scooped her up and she clung to his chest. Frank felt a little embarrassed by the public display of affection, but he didn't really care.

Frank continued, "We're going to have a double quest, with six people, three from each camp. We're thinking me, Jason, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo. The original Seven."

The Senate nodded. Everyone knew how powerful the Seven was.

Frank was waiting for an objection from Octavian, until he remembered that he was banished from Camp Jupiter due to trying to kill Reyna and taking the praetorship by force. Frank knew how crazy Octavian was about becoming praetor, but he honestly didn't think Octavian would take it that far.

Reyna stood up. "We have a motion. The Seven demigods will go on a quest to save Percy from the Scythian Dracanae, and offered full supplies and support. All in favor?"

Everyone's hands went up. "Ave!"

Reyna nodded. She turned to Hazel, who had finally stopped crying. "Hazel, contact Jason and tell him that the motion is passed."

Hazel nodded, her eyes still puffy. "Right away, Reyna."

* * *

**Jason POV**

Jason and Piper stood in the Zeus cabin, waiting for Hazel and Frank's response.

Piper looked at Jason. "Do you think that we'll be able to save Percy in time?" she whispered, her voice quavering.

Jason sighed. He wanted to tell her that everything will work out, that Percycwill be fine, but he knew that wasn't the truth. Things were never simple and easy as a demigod.

"I don't know, Pipes." He wrapped his arms around her. "But everything worked out fine with the Giant War, right? Maybe we'll succeed."

Piper nodded sadly. "I just wish -"

An Iris-Message appeared behind her. He turned to face the image and asked, "How did it go?"

Hazel grinned. "The motion was passed! And without any arguments!"

Jason nodded. "Chiron says that tomorrow you guys can come over. Maybe you should take Arion, I don't think mortal transport will be fast enough."

Hazel shook her head. "Of _course _I'm taking Arion! Did you honestly think I'd go without him?"

Jason laughed. "Of course not, Hazel. See you tomorrow, then."

She nodded, and slashed through the message, disconnecting them.

**Thank you SOOOOO much to writingmyfantasies, Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi, PJoHoHFan, LaStoria, and my guest reader! You guys are my motivation! Please keep the reviews and suggestions coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I sincerely apologize for not making this chapter sooner, so here it is, without further delay! Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! **

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth was nervous. Ever since Chiron had issued the double quest (with HER as leader!) she had trouble sitting still. The pressure was really high. They had to find out where Percy was being held, kill the entire Dracanae army, and escape with him. If she failed...Percy could actually die. The boy who had blown up a volcano, defeated Titans and Gods alike, survived the war with Gaea, helped defeat Gaea, and countless other ridiculously dangerous deeds, could actually DIE. Just the thought of it made her tremble. Percy, lying cold and dead at the feat of Queen Sess...

_No!_ she chided herself. _Thinking the worst won't help you._

She looked to her left where Piper, Leo and Jason stood, waiting for the Roman demigods to arrive. They all packed supplies earlier that day, and the camp provided food, nectar, and ambrosia. Annabeth had her backpack with Daedalus's laptop, her trusty knife, and her Yankees cap. Leo had made these awesome high-tech demigod-safe cell phones for the questers to use. Hers was silver, with an engraved picture of an owl on the cover. They were enchanted similar to Percy's sword, so they would return to you if they were lost, and they were designed so if mortals used them, it would deny them access.

Annabeth looked out towards New York City, where Hazel and Frank would be coming from. As soon as they came, they would leave for the Quest.

She remembered the Prophecy that Rachel gave her:

_The heroes shall journey to the land of gold,_

_To find the lost hero and the monsters foretold._

_Beware the one with the emerald eyes,_

_For all that she says shall all be lies._

_The ghost king's sister shall rise from the dark,_

_To help you along, but her time shall be short._

Annabeth understood the first two lines. The "Land of Gold" could only mean one place - California, her hometown! That meant that Percy was somewhere in California. That would narrow down the search from the entire US to just one state. Still a big search though.

The other lines gave her more trouble. The "One With Emerald Eyes" seemed suspicious, and the Prophecy said it was a girl. Annabeth would definitely be on the lookout for green-eyed girls.

The Ghost King's sister? As far as she new, Hazel was the only one of Nico's sisters that was still alive - but how could Hazel rise from the dark?

Wait. Then it hit her.

_Bianca._

She kind of remembered her from the time when she was kidnapped by the manticore. She didn't know much about Bianca, since she was holding the sky at that point. Percy never said anything about her, because whenever she asked he would put his face in his hands and sit there motionless. She learned not to ask.

All she knew was that she died. So...what if Bianca came back from the dead? But the last line...

_But her time shall be short._

This either meant that she would leave at the end of the quest, or she would...die.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as a cab pulled up, and Frank and Hazel stepped out.

Annabeth addressed the group. "Alright. Let's get this thing started."

**And the quest has begun! I hope the prophecy wasn't too bad...I know the last two lines don't rhyme but it was the best I could do. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, I am sorry I haven't updated before this, I've been feeling a bit discouraged by this story. I have a lot of school and things going on, and I really need you guys' support. So anyone, ANYONE who is reading or likes this story, PLEASE REVIEW! I need you guys to cheer me up and motivate me for this story.**

**Now, onward with this story!**

Piper officially hated airports.

They had been sitting at their terminal for almost an hour, waiting for their flight to California. Think it would be a nice, peaceful, monster-free trip? Wrong.

Every monster in a 5 mile radius seemed to decide, Let's go after those demigods! So in about 10 minutes, they were crammed into a tight ball and surrounded on all sides.

The mortals started freaking out. An old lady screeched, "How did all these pigeons get in here!?"

Piper couldn't help but smile. You gotta love the Mist...

Piper stood back-to-back with Jason, and Leo next to her. Hazel and Frank were on her right. Annabeth scanned the crowd of monsters. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do. Piper and Jason, take the left monsters. Hazel and Frank, take the right. And me and Leo will take the center line."

Everyone nodded. Piper raised her knife and looked at Jason. His blue eyes were filled with determination. He focused on her.

"You ready?" He whispered.

Piper swallowed her nervousness. "I'm ready."

Jason wielded his gold sword, and they charged together.

Piper was amazed at how well they worked together. They moved as one, Piper stabbing a telekine and leaping over Jason to cover his back while Jason swiped at another telekine.

Piper spotted a dracanae, and narrowed her eyes. These were the creatures that took Percy and made Annabeth, one of Piper's best friends, miserable. They were toast.

She charged the dracanae, who was wielding a trident and net, and attacked.

Piper hate fighting against dracanae. They were definitely more intelligent than telekines or the Minotaur or the cyclopes (Ugh, Ma Gasket) or wind spirits, and they fought with assorted weapons, so demigods could never be sure which weapon they would use. But

powerful weapon or not, this thing was going down.

Piper took the first attack and swiped at the dracanae's head, with the dracanae blocking with her trident forcing her (was it a her - she didn't know) to thrust her trident down. Piper took this advantage and swung her blade at the trident, knocking it out of the dracanae's hand. But Piper forgot about the net. The dracanae threw the net at Piper's feet, and she was had to twist herself midair to avoid it. She hit the ground at an awkward angle and hit her side hard.

Katropis flew from her hand a few feet away. Piper cursed in Greek under he. breath. Now she was defenseless and injured before a Scythian Dracanae...

The dracanae, hissing maliciously, went and retrieved her trident, and slithered back in front of Piper, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Piper screamed at the top of her lungs, "Jason! A little help here?"

Jason turned and understood immediately. He sent a blot of lightning at the telekine he was fighting, disintegrating it. He ran over to Piper and the dracanae.

Piper sighed in relief. As much as she hated being a "damsel in distress", if anyone had to rescue her, she was glad it was Jason.

Jason immediately engaged the dracanae, moving it away from Piper. He stabbed it in the chest, and the ran back to her and knelt down. He looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked, handing her a piece of ambrosia, which she grabbed thankfully. She popped the piece into her mouth - this time it tasted like her dad's famous cheesecake - and immediately she could feel the pain subsiding.

Piper managed to nod. "Better now, but I hit my side hard - Jason look out!" She

screamed the last part. Jason turned horrified and saw a telekine with a sword swinging at him. There was no way to block that blow in time...

BAM! The telekine suddenly disintegrated. Behind it stood Leo, in all his repair-boy glory. "So it's Leo Saves The Day again, huh?"

Jason smiled at seeing his best friend. "Thanks, Leo, but what are you doing here? I thought you were taking the center line with Annabeth!"

Leo nodded, grinning. "I was, but we finished up early - MAN that girl can fight! - and anyways, thought I'd come help you guys while Annabeth helped Hazel and Frank."

Piper laughed. "Great job, Leo."

Leo and Jason helped her stand up. Jason scanned the battlefield. "Where are the others?"

Piper looked towards the side of the terminal and saw Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank fighting off a couple of Cyclopes and...flying snakes? Piper did not envy them. The snakes blew fire, too.

Annabeth lunged at the last Cyclops and stabbed it in the chest. It crumbled just as Frank the Dragon disintegrated the last flying snake-thing.

Frank wiped his forehead. "Man, do we really give off that much demigod aura? It seems like every monster in a 5 mile radius came after us!"

Hazel nodded. "Even for 6 demigods, that was a lot of monsters. That didn't seem normal, almost as though it was...planned."

Annabeth's gray eyes looked thoughtful. "I noticed that too, Hazel. This seemed to be arranged."

Jason looked confused. "But other than Gaea or Kronos, who could arrange a monster army?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know. It might have something to do with the dracanae...never mind, let's just get on the plane."

Piper nodded. "Good idea. We don't want to miss our plane on top of everything else."

**Next up: Percy's POV! I'm sure everyone wants to know what's going on with our favorite hero... **

**Review and I will give you a special shout-out and virtual cookies! (::)**


End file.
